For a vehicle with a reciprocating cylinder engine, a valve seal assembly cooperates with an engine reciprocating engine to provide lubrication, while containing engine gases within engine inlet and exhaust ports. To accomplish these functions, the valve seal assembly may include an engine elastomeric seal that is in an elastomeric-to-metal seal between the engine elastomeric seal and an engine reciprocating shaft. An example of this kind of a valve seal assembly is a Dana Corporation AllBond™ assembly, where a retainer is fitted around a valve guide.
Unfortunately, current valve seal assemblies and methods in use with existing reciprocating cylinder engines that have a reciprocating liner (aka, sleeve) experience significant radial run out. As a result, such engines eventually allow oil to escape into engine inlet and exhaust ports. Consequently, such engines operate poorly, generate pollutants, and their lifespans are shortened. Hence, what is sought is an engine reciprocating cylinder liner seal assembly that better controls radial run out associated with its reciprocating mechanisms, thereby better containing oil with its valve seals over an engine lifetime. Such a reciprocating cylinder liner engine would operate better, produce less pollutants, and experience an extended life span.